Blood And Honey
by SugarCat
Summary: James really enjoys his work as a cop. But when a special crime case puts him close to a robber, he would never guess he would be so close. Soon he founds himself in a dilemma: Solve the case or free his beloved one. Horrible summary. Jagan Slash
1. Perfection

**Hey guys, I know I have other stories to finish, but believe me they will be finished. I just had this crazy dream of James with an officer uniform that lead me to write another story.**

**This time Logan is the villain and you bet he'll tease James in every way.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Have fun ;)**

* * *

Ch. 1 – Perfection

The reason that really got James Diamond inside the police academy was his father. Seeing his hero fight against the bad guys used to make his young eyes glisten. And ever since his father died in a shooting, James promised to himself that he'd continue his family's legacy in the fight against the crime. Surprisingly, James' performance in the cases he was designed were practically perfect and sure enough he received a lot of tributes during his career. James and his partner Carlos were inseparable, like brothers. Kendall, a great detective who worked in the same police station, became a helpful hand in difficult cases.

James was in his office, reviewing files of cases his father solved in his active years. The only thing he left opened was the shooting that never was solved. But James knew he would get his father's murderer one day. He just couldn't think more about his personal wishes because Carlos knocked on his door.

"Sorry for interrupting your time alone, but… sheriff Rocque wants everyone in the auditorium." Carlos announced holding the door knob waiting for his partner who closed the files and placed them inside the drawer.

"Do you know what is it this time?" James asked picking his hat and walking out of his office with Carlos.

"Not yet. Kendall told me it would take the whole squad for this case." Carlos told his friend as they walked to the auditorium. They sat down when they got there and it didn't take long for Gustavo Rocque, the sheriff to appear. The technicians turned on the projector and soon the room was darkened.

"Dogs… What we're about to face now is something big. As you can notice, every single man in this operation is important. The Ruby Operation." Gustavo announced as a photo of the ruby appeared behind him. The image that was being screened by the projector caught everyone's eyes. "The biggest ruby will be exposed tomorrow at the convention center. They need us to protect the gemstone from the Alligator through the night. The Alligator is the trickiest robber in the history of the US. Among all the things he robbed, there's the shoes used on the 'Wizard of Oz'; Queen Mary's jewelry; and he robbed the Tiffany's stores in the last month. Each one of you will be situated in a strategic place of the convention center. Now, all of you will form a line and detective Knight will tell your respective positions. We'll get this gecko before he can say ruby! Dismissed."

The lights went on and they followed Gustavo's orders. Within seconds the line was formed and the officers were one by one receiving their instructions for the operation. James mentally promised to his father to put the Alligator in jail. But Carlos excitement was seriously distracting him.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome. Finally a case like those movies. I hope I get a good position." Carlos jumped in joy as they walked slowly till they stood in front of Kendall.

"Ah, Diamond and Garcia… Our best men in the squad. Here are your positions." The blond pointed down to the convention center plan above the desk. "Diamond, you'll be on the main room. On a hidden place near the ruby. And Garcia, you'll be on the room next to it. Both of you will be responsible to alert the others if something suspects happens that could possibly be a menace to the security of the ruby. Dismissed."

"C'mon Carlos. Let's go back to my office. We need to know everything about the Alligator until it's time for us to go." James said walking down the hallway. Just like he said, he and Carlos stayed there doing researches for hours, looking for every piece of information they could use in the Ruby Operation. Carlos looked over the not digitalized files yet while James searched for him in the computer system.

"Hey James, hear this: 'the Alligator's secret identity was never revealed. The police don't have even a single fingerprint to compare with the people registered in their files. The location of his hideout is unknown. The only thing we know is that he sneaks into the buildings during the night; turns off the security system and wears a suit and mask which have the resemblance of an alligator skin'." Carlos read down the article from a newspaper and it caught James' attention.

"Even though we can't arrest him tonight, let's at least try to get a fingerprint. This way we could be a step closer to solve this case." James said out loud and bit his lower lip. He looked at the picture of his father above his desk like he always did before going out to solve a case. "You'll be proud of me… Let's go Carlos!"

~BTR~

Once every man in the squad occupied their own positions, James found himself alone with the ruby. It was amazing to see so much wealth in a gemstone. It was the size of a soccer ball and was protected by lasers that surrounded the box of bulletproof glass and James fast eyes. He stood behind a column. Although it was a simple place to hide, James had a perfect view from the ruby and anyone who'd be inside the room wouldn't be capable to see James.

Suddenly, James heard something coming from the skylight. A dark silhouette opened it with a cutting object. The form removed the glass from the way and a rope fell from the celling till its end almost touched the floor. Right then, James noticed that the lasers were off. He decided to wait a little more. As he did, the silhouette climbed down the rope slowly and with enough light, James was pretty sure by seeing the suit he was wearing, that it was the Alligator. The robber stood on his feet and used the same cutting object to open the bulletproof box. Once it was done, the Alligator did something unexpected. He took off his mask. As he did, James could only open his mouth in surprise. He was beautiful. His skin looked soft as silk, gorgeous eyes, perfect lips… James was being controlled by the enchantment of the robber's beauty.

"Finally. The biggest ruby on Earth is mine…" He whispered and took the gemstone in his hands. At that moment, James remembered his father and his swearing at the police academy. He took the gun from his pocket and he came out from behind the column.

"Don't move!" James aimed the gun in the Alligator's direction and the robber could only widen his eyes in surprise. A cop saw him without his mask. But at the same time, his usual arrogance could be seen in his face. "Now put it back and raise your hands. You're arrested."

"Oh no! Somebody help me. I'm not guilty officer!" The Alligator joked and laughed at his own words. James grip on the trigger softened as he was once again dominated by his beauty. The way his cracked smile matched his face really caught his attention. Soon he was back to reality and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"4-22, I need backup now. The Alligator is here. Repeating: The Alligator is here." James called and waited for them to arrive. The alarm sounded loudly through all the convention center. "I'm gonna give you a second chance… Put it back and raise your hands!"

"I'm very sorry officer, but I have to go now. And this belongs to me from this moment on." The Alligator announced and put his mask back much for James' disappointment. Right when he put the ruby inside his alligator skin bag, Carlos, Kendall, Gustavo and other officers stormed into the room. The rope was being pulled by and Alligator was escaping. James then grabbed his gun and went closer to the robber, jumping high enough to attach his body against the robber's. James quickly took off the Alligator's glove. The robber freed himself from James as the officer landed on the floor. Alligator was already gone in his helicopter with the ruby. Carlos and Kendall went over his friend helping him to get on his feet.

"I got it! His glove. Now we just have to match his fingerprints to the guilty and arrest him!" James celebrated and everybody felt a little relieved. Sure, the Alligator had the ruby, but not for much time.

"Great work agent Diamond. But why didn't you shoot? You had he permission…" Gustavo questioned and it caught James by surprise.

"Hmm… I know, sir… But his suit was bulletproof. It would have been useless." James explained and everyone accepted the answer.

"Well, this was great. But I'm starving. Let's go to McDonald's." Carlos said and James could only chuckle in response. Only his partner could make him laugh in situations like this, But now the only thing that circled James' mind was the Alligator's face. He'd never seen such thing so beautiful in his entire life…

* * *

**That's all for now folks.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review if you wanna see what's gonna happen next**

**See ya**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat**


	2. Dangerous Times

**Hey people, has been a while since last time. I just want to thank you all for the subscribing and hope you all like the second chapter.**

**Have fun. =)**

* * *

Ch. 2 – Dangerous Times

"This is not McDonald's, man." James pointed out walking inside a dark place with his friend who couldn't be more excited.

"I know. It's even better…" Carlos licked his lips while looking at a particular stripper that called his attention. Carlos took his partner to a strip club to make him relax a little. "C'mon James… It's been a while now since you got a night of fun. You need to get your head off the work."

"I guess you're right. Since Annie moved out of town, I haven't dated another girl. Maybe I need this more than I think…" The pretty cop said and Carlos placed his hand above James' shoulder.

"That's the spirit! Let's drink something first. I've got to prepare myself to go haunting." The Latino exclaimed as they headed to the bar. Surprisingly, after drinking two Mojitos, Carlos was already drunk. James could only laugh as he watched his friend trying to hook with someone to spend the night with. At that moment, he remembered that he forgot to put the operation report above Gustavo's desk. And being addicted to work as James was, he quickly got up and went outside, quickly entering his patrol car.

"Thank God I didn't drink enough to be charged for DUI." He said to himself turning on the engine and going back to the station. He used to have these sudden warnings that avoided him to have a good time. Soon, he was inside Gustavo's office placing the report above the desk. But before he was about to pass the front door, he heard some strange noises coming from the evidence room. The entire station was empty and closed because everyone was at the operation, so there couldn't be anyone there. His suspects took control of his body as he pulled out his gun and silently walked over the room leaning against the wall and standing right beside the door. In a split of a second, he turned around and kicked the door making it open abruptly, aiming his gun over the figure standing with his back facing James.

"Put your hands up!" The pretty cop announced firmly gripping his gun and waiting for his aim to surrender. The figure turned around and, surprising James, there was the Alligator unmasked and smiling at him. "Put your hands up and nobody will get hurt."

"I guess you got me officer… hum, Diamond." The young robber read James' name tag still smiling. He raised his hands and discretely pushed the button of a small remote control hidden in his right hand. "Please be gentle."

"Just turn around and put your hands behind your back." James ordered and the Alligator obeyed. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

James read him his rights, but when he was about to cuff the young delinquent, three figures wearing similar suits to the Alligator's entered the room and grabbed James from behind and one of them pressed a cloth with ether against his face, making him quickly go unconscious.

"What took you so long?! He almost put me in a cell!" the Alligator yelled as the three girls took of their masks. "Whatever! At least you got here in time."

"Logan, why didn't you kill him? There is no use of keeping him alive…" One of them questioned and Logan stepped closer to her.

"Camille, dear… I'm the only one who decides things around here. So don't question my orders!" Logan said firmly and obviously scaring Camille. "Jo, see if it is clear for us to go. Kelly and Camille, take him to the helicopter. But gently, with care… I have plans for our honest guest…"

Jo went in front of everyone, making sure nobody would notice them while Kelly and Quinn carried James with some difficulty because of the weight of his toned muscles. Right then started raining, so they had to be fast to get inside the helicopter landed above the building. Within seconds, it took off before any unfortunate soul could see.

~BTR~

James heard a piano playing and three different voices giggling. That soft sound made him open his eyes. He looked down and realized he was above a fancy couch wearing just his boxers. The three voices came from three girls that looked excited by seeing his half-naked body. Realizing he was being exposed to them, he felt his face heat up and tried to cover his body as much as he could with his bare hands.

"Good to see you're awake." James turned his head to Logan who leaned against the doorframe wearing now a long sleeved shirt and leather pants which were so tight that looked like a second skin. "You must feel tired from all that work you get as a cop. I really hope you got enough time to rest. You slept during all the way till here."

James now looked around and saw it was the Alligator's refuge. He got up from the couch and went over the large window. He was surprised to see the refuge was situated inside a wall of rock almost a mile above the sea. He had no clue where they were or even aware the girls were staring at his butt covered by a pair of tight black boxers.

"Logan, what do you have in mind for him?" Jo asked not taking his eyes from James backside. James was still shocked to discover how hard was to find this place. "Can we keep him?"

"For now, he's just visiting us." Logan answered smiling and his words made James turn around and worry for what could possibly happen to him.

"Hum… Where's my uniform?" The young cop asked feeling vulnerable for standing there wearing just his underwear.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We took off your clothes because it was wet. It won't take long for Bitters to dry it for you. And you look good this way. Feel free to take off what remains if you want to." Logan teased and the idea made the girls' eyes glisten.

"No thanks. I'm okay like this." James said afraid of Logan's dirty smirk. Right then a middle aged man wearing an Italian suit entered the living room.

"Sorry for interrupting Mr. Mitchell, but the dinner is ready." The man said curving his upper body in a reverence.

"Thanks Bitters. And get a bottle of Block 42. Tonight we have a special guest." Logan said and that name made James remember Kendall comment a few months ago about a U$ 168,000 wine bottle that was stolen inside a plane coming from Dubai when it landed on the L.A. Airport.

They walked out of the living room and James followed to do them not sure of what to think. As they went to the other room, the cop could notice other stolen artifacts like the newest Apple MacBook, the Eye of the Devil (the biggest diamond on Earth) right beside the ruby, Venus of Milan's bust and lots of Tiffany jewels. James now was sure he was dealing with someone deceiving as a mirage. And the strange thing was that he liked to be deceived by that beautiful robber.

The young officer stood there looking at the crowd sit on their respective places on the table. The only empty seat remaining was right beside Logan who sat on the edge of the Brazilian redwood furniture.

"Oh, don't be shy, Mr. officer. Come closer, right next to me." Logan called tapping the chair softly. James slowly walked over the sexy robber and sat down feeling vulnerable for the first time in his life. He had the right to feel that way since he was being surrounded by the most wanted criminals in the USA. "I hope you like lobster."

As soon as Logan finished saying this, one of his servants placed a porcelain plate in front of James with seafood right above it in a stylish way. James gazed at something he'd never eaten before. But he gave it a chance and forked the lobster flesh and guided it to his mouth. It tasted good, but just from remembering it was bought with stolen money, he tossed the plate away and got up quickly.

"Give me my uniform!" The pretty cop exclaimed quite surprising Logan. Bitters brought it warm, dry and folded and handed it to James. He started dressing up in a fast pace and it caught Logan's attention.

"Where are you going officer?" The Alligator asked taking a sip of wine while the girls watched in disappointment James covered body once again.

"To the station. Soon, all the squad will be here to take you to jail." James warned but it didn't scare Logan at all.

"You have my blessing. Give detective Kendall my best regards." Logan said and watched James silently walk out the huge stainless steel door. "He'll come back. They always do."

"I don't know Logan. This one don't seem like the other ones we've deceived before." Jo commented and Logan couldn't help but mentally agree with her words. James had a strong personality. That could be a problem in future encounters.

~BTR~

Once James was outside, he tried to not mind the rain or the low temperature. The fog was also making it difficult for the cop to see anything that was a few feet away from him. But even with all the obstacles, he decided to keep on moving on. Soon enough, his hair was wet and glued to his forehead. His uniform once perfectly pressed by Bitters, was now crumpled and soaked. He already tried to call the team with his cellphone, but there was no signal on that damn place. He walked and walked but he felt he was stuck on that island, mountain or whatever that place was.

After an hour, he stumbled and fell on the sand he hit the ground with his hands several times, cursing himself for not being able to get himself out of that situation. He got up and took a few deep breaths. He needed to relax. He knew he could make it.

"You're a really stubborn guy, aren't you?" James heard a voice behind him. And when he turned around, he saw Logan standing there holding an umbrella with a limo behind him. "I have some news for you. The only way to get out of here is with my help. What do you say?"

James though for a minute and finally gave in Logan's offer. He had that strange feeling in him, asking himself if he could trust in a criminal. They made their way inside the car and it took them back to the refuge. Once they were inside the underground garage, they entered the living room, and that soft piano music hit James ears once again. That actually relaxed him. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Look at what you did. Now we have to take this off." Logan said and approached the taller figure. James just watched the beautiful man unbutton his shirt and take it off brushing his fingers on the skin of his upper body. Logan caressed the cop's chest, feeling how firm they were. Then, Logan's hands moved to James' belt. He slowly unbuckled it and tossed it away, moving now to the pants. James was painting with dirty thoughts running inside his head. "Is that a gun in your pocket or you're happy to see me?"

James gulped dryly as the bulge inside his underwear was revealed to Logan. The robber smirked and took James to his room. Strangely, the taller one silently obeyed and once they were there, Logan pushed the cop and he fell upon the giant bed. Logan climbed on the top of the other's body, straddling him. He grabbed James' wrists and pinned them above the cop's head. He moved his face closer to James' and their lips were millimeters from each other's'.

"Does this turn you on, officer? To have your mouth close to mine? To feel my breath hitting against your skin? I guess we both know the answer to that…" Logan said huskily and it made James' arouse strain the material of his boxers even more. Being distracted by so much lust, James didn't see Logan cuff his hands to the headboard. "I think now you know how the guys you arrested feel right now, don't you?"

James tried to get himself out, but he knew it was inhumanly possible. He saw Logan lit up a cigarette and took a deep breath. That caught James' attention. He had to do something.

"Don't smoke, 's no good for you." The young officer said and Logan looked at him with a devious smile.

"So I guess I will have to extinguish it." Logan said and pressed it on James' left pec. The other squirmed and grunted in pain. Once it was done, Logan tossed it away and went back to his work on James' body. He grabbed James member and caressed it through his boxers. James moaned and thrusted his hips upwards, begging for more contact. Logan smiled and stopped his administrations to tease the young man. The Alligator now took off his own shirt, reveling his body to James. His plan worked as he felt James' cock throb against his butt.

"Oh… fuck!" James said with his eyes closed. Logan couldn't feel more powerful over someone.

"Wow. That's not something an agent of the government should say. That's no example for the kids." Logan grinded his hips over the cop's erection, making it hard for James to think straight. Then, the Alligator got off James' lap and kissed his tanned skin starting at his marvelous pecs, swirling his tongue around each nipple. James couldn't believe he didn't lose it yet.

After his chest task, Logan went downwards to his eight pack, worshipping each one of his buds before taking off his last article of clothing. James cock was erect and pointing up to the ceiling. Logan felt quite impressed by the size. "Let's see how much you can last."

After that sentence Logan took all the ten inches inside his mouth. James could've lost it right there, but he managed to hold it. Logan sucked and sucked hard expecting to take James over the edge. But even with his knowledge from previous times, it wasn't enough to make the over loose it. So, he took his mouth off with an audible pop and took of his own pants. James moaned by seeing Logan's naked form. His cock wasn't big as James', but was enough to make James want to taste it.

As if Logan could read his mind, he moved his member close to the cop's mouth. James instinctively wrapped his lips around it and felt happy to pleasure Logan.

"You feel so good, officer." Logan said between grunts and groans. James wasn't only a good cop. He was an excellent lover either. But suddenly, going against Logan's expectations, James pulled away with a scared expression. James somehow felt this wasn't right. It felt great, but not right. He remembered his father and what he'd think if he knew. Surprisingly, Logan could notice James' fears since it wasn't the first time it happened. "Don't martyr yourself. Every honest man has to dirty his hands sometimes."

With these words, Logan pressed his lips against James'. It tasted good. James' mind was again filled with those wrong thoughts. Logan now knew James' weak point. So, knowing the young cop wouldn't be any danger, he took off the cuffs from James' wrists. Almost immediately, James hands moved from above his head to Logan's waist.

"You know what to do know stud…" Logan sighed and right after that, James lifted his upper body and started pressing his lips on Logan's chest. He moved one of his hands to the Alligator's butt, and slid his index finger covered in saliva inside Logan's tight entrance. The robber moaned and moved his hips against James' finger in an attempt to its tip to brush over that sweet spot. His pleasure grew even more when another finger was added. Logan moved his own hand back to James' cock to retribute the amazing feeling. "Imma make you feel great…"

Logan then lined James big cock with his entrance and took off his fingers. James was worried since they weren't using any protection and he didn't prepare Logan enough. He was aware of his own size and didn't want to hurt him. But it was too late as Logan lowered his body and the head of James' cock stretched the tight passage. James hands moved back to Logan's waist and helped the boy sit on his member with less pain. Once it was all inside, Logan moaned and didn't take long for him to adjust the large intrusion.

"Do it officer. Say the things you long to say." Logan teased and clenched around James' dick.

"Ngh… So fucking tight!" The policeman said and Logan kissed him as a reward. When they pulled apart, James still had some more dirty things to say. "Can I move?"

"Oh, no need to be so polite. C'mon, we both know you can be rougher." Logan's words made the lion inside James wake up and he gripped the smaller one's waist tightly and moved him up and down. James was in heaven and Logan couldn't help but feel the same.

"Shit! Fucking ride my dick!" That was music for Logan's ears. Corrupt a man with a perfect conduct was one of the Alligator's talents. "Gawd, I can't. This feels so wrong."

"Yes, you can. Damn it, boy. You're the best!" Logan groaned placing one of his hands on James' chest for support; and he used the other hand to pump his own cock. Both of them were reaching their climax after a few minutes.

"Shoot me officer. I've been a bad boy." Logan came on James chest and his inner muscles clenched around the cop's cock.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' James couldn't hold anymore and came inside Logan. When he felt the last spurt of cum shoot out of his dick, it seemed like he'd lost all his might. "I can't believe I did that."

"You'll get over it. Here, drink this." Logan said handing him a glass of champagne. Without any suspect, James drank it. He was thirsty and needed something to relax. Well, at least the drink would make him get some rest. Within seconds, he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. "It's time for you to go back."

~BTR~

When he opened his eyes, James was in his apartment. He got up feeling an extremely painful headache. He walked over the bathroom with flashes of what happened coming to his mind. He truly wished it had been just a bad dream. He stood in front of the mirror and saw something on his chest. When he got a closer look, he realized it was the cigarette mark Logan printed on him.

"Oh no… What did I do?"

* * *

**Yeah, it was a little dirty.**

**Review and subscribe if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you soon,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	3. The Gentleman In Black

**Sorry for being so late to update guys, but here I am with the new chapter.**

**0809m: Thank you so much for reviewing. Keep on reading, woud you?**

**lilygirl42001: I know, isn't it? Thank you for the review.**

**Just Fetching: Changes made. Thank you for the feedback.**

**Stallion8426: Sorry for making you wait, here you go. Thanks.**

**Have fun and I'll see you at the end of the page.**

* * *

Ch. 3 – The Gentleman In Black

James walked out the bathroom and looked for any sign of through the doors and windows, but he couldn't find any. There was no way they could have entered his apartment without the keys or forcing one of the latches. While he tried to understand everything that happened during this time, there was someone knocking at his door. He couldn't think of anyone that would possibly visit him at that time. He walked over the entrance of the apartment and unlocked the door, curious about whom it could possibly be. Once it was opened, James saw it was Mrs. Lane, the old renter of the apartments of the building.

"James, sorry for bothering you so early, but this lovely young man knocked at my door and asked me for information so kindly that I couldn't deny it." She started and then Logan appeared next to her. James eyes widened when he saw one of the most wanted criminals standing at his doorstep. "By your reaction I can tell you two don't see each other for a long time. He asked me where you lived so I brought him here. Well, I must go now. You two probably have many things to tell each other. Bye."

"Bye, Mrs. Lane. I promise I'll bring the recipe for that pie next time I come." Logan said while she disappeared walking down the stairs. James pulled Logan inside by the robber's arm, yanking him against the wall and closing the door.

"There won't be next time! Do you hear me? I don't want to have any kind of relationship with you. I…" James tried to sound like the authority he was at the streets, but he suddenly felt overpowered by Logan's velvety eyes and pearly skin.

"It's not good to treat a visitor like this. I brought the breakfast. Last night I saw your empty refrigerator and decided to do a surprise. Why are you so mad at me?" Logan said sounding like a child who broke a window.

"No, I… Damn, I didn't want to yell at you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" James didn't know why he said this, but his heart still wanted Logan close.

"Only if you kiss me good morning." Logan told James his condition and the young cop happily accepted the Alligator's terms. The taller one approached his face to Logan's, making their lips met. James expected a sweet and steady kiss. But instead, it was burning and full of passion. The officer wanted to continue, but Logan pulled away like James had proved enough of his mouth and wanted to leave him wanting more.

"I-I…" James started, but once again the doorbell rang. He looked through the peephole and saw it was Annie. His long ago girlfriend who moved away because of her father's business. He opened the door reluctant of what would happen if she knew about him and Logan, the Alligator.

"Hey baby, surprise! Daddy's new restaurant is here, so guess what! I'm back to stay!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. She missed him as much as he missed her. But this moment wasn't good for a surprise like this. She kept their lips locked for a few seconds and then pulled away. She saw Logan standing there smiling and whispered in James' ear. "I thought you were alone here."

"Hum, Annie I want you to meet my uh… friend Logan. Logan, this is my girlfriend, Annie." James introduced them and they shook their hands.

"Hi Logan, you're not a cop like James, aren't you?" She asked and he gave her his usual smirk before answering her question.

"No, we can say I deal with valuable things." He said looking at James who looked worried.

"Oh, I see… And from where do you guys know each other?" She asked them and James came in front of Logan before he could say something.

"From the convention center. I was there working and I met Logan and we started talking and then we became friends, just that baby, nothing more." James lied about it, well, part of it was true but even that way, James never told a lie in all of his life.

"And it's my time to go. I have some important things to do and this way I can leave you both alone." Logan said walking out of the door. "Oh and Annie, it was such a pleasure to meet you. It's hard to find honest and trustworthy guys like James nowadays. You're a lucky girl."

"Logan, wait!" James called out for the Alligator, but when he got in the hallway, there was nobody there. He then came back into the apartment and as much as James missed Annie, he wanted to avoid a conversation that would let him to tell the whole truth. "Annie, I know you want to stay here with me. Don't get me wrong, I want it too. It's just…"

"You don't need to tell me. I know how you like working at the station, and I won't stand in your way. I'll see you tonight." She said giving him a little kiss.

"Ok, see you baby." James said and they went out of the building. With one last farewell kiss, James got inside his car and went straight to the station. He wanted to get his mind busy with work instead with one particular criminal.

He got inside the station and went straight to his office. His mind was so filled with his own thoughts that he took some time to notice what was going on in front of him.

"What the hell, man!" James exclaimed as Carlos and Kendall broke their kiss. Carlos eyes widened as his best friend caught him having a moment with one of the most renowned detective in the whole city.

"James? Uh… Dude, I can explain it." Carlos started but he was so dizzy because of everything that couldn't explain any of that. James closed the door, not wanting to make that scene public.

"You don't need to explain a kiss to me." James laughed lightly, looking at the scared expression of his partner. "Look, I won't censor any of you because of what happened. All I want is my desk. Just for now, and then you can do whatever you want."

"Perfect, Officer Diamond. A good day for you both." Kendall said walking out of the room. On the way he made an 'I'll call you later' signal over Carlos who blushed like he never did before.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" James asked while sitting down on his desk.

"I don't know what got into me. Last night I was at the club and then I got drunk, Kendall was there… He brought me home and things happened, and, and…" Carlos told his friend so, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Things are still happening?" James completed the missing part of the story smiling at the boy who looked like he was in some kind of a maze in his sexuality. "Believe me; my life's no picnic either with all these things happening."

"What do you mean by 'these things happening'?" Carlos asked curious since James was the type to solve problems, not have them.

"Annie's back. And I kinda cheated on her." James spoke up feeling much lighter to share it with someone else.

"You cheated like with a whore or something?" The Latino's questions were getting hard to answer, but James wasn't as dumb as people thought he was.

"No, man! That's illegal. It's someone much more dangerous. And the way this person behaves make me believe it wasn't the first time it happened." James said opening the Alligator's dossier. Little did Carlos know the answer to his questions were right upon the desk. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Garcia and Diamond, we need you on Street Park Avenue. There's a fire on a building and we need backup up there." The secretary entered their office and interrupted James before he could tell the whole truth. Both agents ran up to their vehicle, hoping to get there soon.

Once they were there, they helped other cops to contain the families from the risk area while the fire department made the possible to extinguish the fire.

"My son, he's still in there!" One lady yelled and it caught James heart.

"Ma'am, where's he?" James asked and she pointed to one window on the second floor. James then rushed to the entrance, but a fireman came in front of him.

"Sorry, no one can enter. It's too dangerous." The man said but this wasn't enough to stop James.

He entered the burning building and walked up the stairs dodging from the broken steps and holding a piece of cloth against his nose. Once he was on the second floor, he saw one figure in a corner, holding his knees against his chest. The boy was alive. He tore a piece of his shirt and told the kid to hold it against his face like him. He pulled the boy in his arms and went straight to the stairs. But then he saw it burning. No human being was capable to pass the raising fire. So he went to the nearest window and went out holding himself and the boy against the window frame. Soon enough, the fire department brought a trampoline for them to jump upon it. James was applauded and called a hero by everyone around.

"How do we say, Johnny?" The boy's mother after the boy was beside her again.

"Thank you Officer. When I grow up I wanna be a cop just like you." That phrase made James day worth it. But just when he thought everything was all right, he heard a loud car horn sound a few times and right after some siren noise. A black Mercedes-Benz 300SL, one of the most expensive cars on earth was running down the avenue with many other police cars after him. He recognized Gustavo and Kendall in one of the cars and went straight to his car to pursuit the runaway Mercedes.

"Sheriff, this Officer Diamond. Permission to join the pursuit." He said over the radio and the approval came seconds after. He decided to leave Carlos there, taking care of the victims. He took a bypath to meet the runaway car; since he was informed he was going to the airport. The car was faster than the police ones and he swerved form all the roadblocks. He entered the airstrip with the fugitive and James smiled to see that he was surrounded by the police everywhere he'd go. So the Mercedes stopped and the cops appeared from every side of the car, avoiding it from running away again.

"Gotcha." James said o himself going out of his patrol car. He aimed his gun over the tinted glass while walking over the car. He opened the door and there wasn't anybody inside. Nobody could figure out how the driver simply vanished in the air. There was only a tiny box upon the driver seat and James carefully grabbed it, scared that it might be a bomb. But he felt so stupid when a bumpy clown jumped out of the box.

It was already late at night when the people took the car back to its showroom and one by one, the patrol cars left the airport with no one to cuff or even on single clue. Gustavo congratulated James for the good work and after that; he walked back to his car.

"Enjoyed my surprise?" A voice sounded beside him. He looked to the passenger seat and realized Logan was there with him. He was wearing a black suit and looking hot as hell.

"What? When? I should know you were responsible for all that show. But you fucked yourself 'coz the car's back to its place." James told him sure the car was safe.

"You really think I fucked myself? Ha-ha-ha. You need to learn so many things from me… But I won't torture you, 'cause I know you wanna discover how I made it, right?" Logan said and James nodded in response. "You see that plane right there? Well, inside of it there's the real Mercedes. The one you brought back to the showroom is just a replica. So, surprise!"

"I hate when you make my work seems ridiculous. You make me so mad that I want to…" James said furiously before softening his expressions to the smiling beauty beside him.

"Aw, don't be like that. And I'll tell you more. You'll enjoy your night, 'coz I made reservations for us in the Champs-Élysées. Here's your suit. Now, shall we go?" Logan handed James an Armani suit and the young cop looked at him with a confused expression.

"Have you lost your mind? Look, I got meet my girlfr…" James started but his cellphone rang, cutting his sentence. "Oh hey babe. Don't worry, I'll be home soon, I just need…"

"_James, wait. Just listen to me. My dad's restaurant is kinda busy tonight. So, I gotta stay here and help him up, is that ok?"_

"Sure babe, anything you want. Just call me if you need anything. Love you."

"_Ok, then. Love you too."_

"Oh, so she's not joining us tonight? So sad… I kinda liked her." Logan said and James didn't know why he accepted going to this dinner. The only thing he knew that it was no good to fight back the gentleman in black because he was too smart.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.**

**I added some Kenlos to the story to make it better.**

**Next chapter: Dinner with the Alligator and more Kenlos love affair.**

**See you next chapter,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	4. Primitive Man

**Hey guys, it's been a while, I know but here it is. A chapter full of surprises for your very eyes.**

**Stallion8426: Will she find out? Thanks for reviewing!**

**0809m: Logan has no scruple and James can't help falling for him. Thanks for your review baby. Have fun!**

**LoveSparkle: I'll make you say more "Oooooooh!" with this chapters. Thanks!**

**Faith777: More and more for you honey. Kiss kiss.**

**Cookie Monster Giggles: Will James turn into a bad guy? OMG I don't know! Let's see if we can find out. Just kidding! Thank you!**

**ILuvWatchingTV: Sorry for making you wait. Hope you keep on reading. Thanks dear.**

**MisreadSoul: As awkward as it sounds, I love that you loved it. Thanks babe.**

**Well this is it for now and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch. 4 – Primitive Man

The way until the restaurant was pretty hard for James to bear. With Logan's hand caressing him wherever it could reach, the young cop felt more and more trapped in his tight suit. He couldn't look towards the passenger side, knowing it would make him want to take Logan there and then inside the patrol car. But as much as Logan tried to turn James into a primitive man and love him like there was no tomorrow, James survived until it was time to park the car.

"Don't get so nervous. It's just a dinner. What could go wrong?" Logan asked seductively while James tried to fight his primal instincts.

"With you I know everything can go wrong." The pretty boy answered going out of the car and going to the other side of it to open the door for Logan. The criminal wrapped his arm around James' while they walked inside. "You better behave or things will get really bad for you."

"Oh, don't tease me like that… I'm just getting started here." Logan said smirking and slapping James' butt.

"Goodnight. Do you have reservations?" A young girl asked with her back facing them. When she turned around, James just couldn't believe who it was. "James?!"

"Annie? What are you doing here?" James asked looking for some answers.

"I work here. This is my dad's restaurant. What are _you_ doing here? And what's up with the suit?" She asked back for she never thought of seeing her boyfriend like this.

"Oh, me… I just… you see, Logan's new at the town. I simply wanted to show him around, that's all. And this… uh, I got this a few months ago and thought it would be nice to wear it today." He answered praying for her to believe his words. Well, she wouldn't believe it either if he told her that Logan was the Alligator and they slept together one day before she came back. This was his second lie and it wasn't making things easier.

"Oh… If you say so… Come with me. Your table is on the other side of the restaurant." She said blindly believing James. Since he had this total honest behavior, she didn't even suspect about their affair. James looked to Logan who looked back and smiled evilly. He's got the devil in his eyes like always and it kinda turned James on. In fact, it was a kiss of death to love him. "Good to have you here Logan. Hope you two have fun."

Annie said the last part of the sentence looking at James with both eyes full of danger. James knew that look and it wasn't good. But at the same time, he looked at the man sitting in front of him. There was nothing like gentleman who keeps a mystery in his life and put some magic in yours.

"Ok, this time you've gone too far! Taking me out to dinner at my girlfriend's restaurant? I never thought you could be so low." James said covering his face with the menu. Logan teasingly pulled it down while biting his lower lip because he knew it would turn the cop on.

"You better think again. Sometimes I like to see how farther a man would go to keep everything under his control." Logan's leg caressed James' under the table and kept on his low voice talking. "Even though he's not aware that I'm the one in charge here."

"Stop it, will you? I love Annie, ok?" James said and it made Logan giggle. The sincerity in the cop's voice was practically inexistent. "And you'll never get between us."

"If you say so…" Logan finished grabbing the menu while James kept on asking himself why he was doing this after all. All these years working as a cop, James never knew someone who could fool him like Logan does. He couldn't feed this crazy love anymore. James knew he had a thousand reasons for even stop loving Logan. No, but James didn't want to act like this. After everything that happened, James had a thousand reasons to forgive Logan.

"Would you like to order now?" The young waiter asked snapping James out of his thoughts, and it took a few seconds for him to realize where he was. He silently watched as Logan talked to the waiter and couldn't help himself but feel fascinated by the way his lips moved as he talked. "What about you, sir?"

"Hum… I will have the same as him." The officer said for he didn't even look at the dishes on the menu. James sank down on the fancy chair, thinking how the figure in front of him knew how to torture James in the sexiest way he'd ever seen. "What do you want from me? There's no reason for you to be following me anywhere."

"Honey, you came here with me because you wanted to. I think it's correct if we say you're the one following me." Logan said drinking a little of wine. James hated to admit it, but the criminal was right. So, not wanting to prolong this conversation, James decided to keep his mouth shut during the rest of the dinner. Sometimes he would look up to Annie and she had some kind of disapproving look on her face. But at the same time he was sure that she would never guess what was going on between him and Logan.

After they finished, the Alligator paid for their fancy evening. James got up and Logan interlaced his arm with the officer's. They slowly walked towards the exit. James had that guilty expression imprinted on his face while Logan had his deceiving cracked smile right under his nose. James still couldn't figure out how he could go so far for an affair with a criminal. And right now, he didn't want to keep on hiding the truth from everybody.

Since the restaurant was so full of people, James was able to get out of the place without having to face his girlfriend's accusing gaze. While they walked back to the patrol car, James felt something inside his brain. Something that for a moment made him go back to reality. And then all of a sudden, he pressed Logan's body against the wall. Nobody was near to see their actions. Logan whined as he felt his arms being pulled behind his back and his wrist getting cuffed to the other one.

"Your show is over, you hear me?! You're not gonna fool me with your little games." James emphasized his last word pressing Logan harder to the wall with his own body. Moans came out of the delinquent's mouth turning James on like never before. "Shh… Quiet. I don't want to hear a word from you…"

James then opened the rear door of his cruiser and tossed Logan inside, making him fall on his back. The taller slammed the door shut and went to the other side of the car. He sat down on the driver's seat, quickly turning the engine on. He took off running while looking through the rear view mirror. His eyes were glued to the legs of the figure lying down on his backseat. God, how much he wanted to have them in his hands again.

As they got into the station, James opened the double door not seeing a single soul inside that place. Everybody was sent home after that incident on the airport earlier. James pushed Logan through the hallways, guiding him to the holding cell. With one last push, Logan was thrown on the floor. James walked over him and took off his handcuffs.

"I…" Logan's voice softly came out of his mouth, but he was stopped when James lied upon the shorter man's body and pulled his head back by his dark hair.

"Did I say you could talk?!" The young cop warned pulling Logan's hair more and more. "I guess you leave me no choice. You need to be taught a lesson."

"Punish me officer Diamond. Show me how bad it is to be a criminal…" Logan's words seemed to go straight to James' cock as it hardened under the fabric of his pants and boxers. "I've been so bad..."

"Fuck…" James said standing up and pulling the jacket off. He grabbed the sides of his white fancy shirt and tore it from his body, making the small buttons fly across the cell floor. Logan couldn't help but moan at that sight and for once in his life, having a man taking charge of him like he always wanted. So he knelt down and reached out his hand to touch the cop's toned body, but all he got was a hand slapping his own away from the heat of James' skin. "Ridiculous. You only touch me when I allow it. Now strip."

Logan slowly got up and moved his hands to his tie. While undressing, the old superior look on the Alligator's face was clear to see. No other man has turned him on like James. And Logan knew exactly why he was acting this way. When they were at the restaurant, he poured a little powder inside James' glass, mixing it with the wine. It would increase his sexual appetite and turn him into an animal.

"Trying to seduce an authority… Sir, your situation is not getting better." James said moving closer to Logan. He pushed him towards the bars, spinning him around so his back was facing James. "I can't take any risks here. So I have to make sure you're not carrying any weapons."

James hands slowly ran Logan's sides, pulling the shirt up and making more of his cologne intoxicate the already altered officer. He pretended to search for guns, but they both knew what he was really doing. At the same time James was enjoying every second of it, he questioned himself why he was acting this way. He'd never been as hungry for some body contact as he was at the moment. He could feel the sensitiveness of his skin increase and drive him crazy. So within seconds, the criminal in front of him was naked because of the cop's fast hands. Logan moaned as he felt James' lips touch the flesh of his neck one more time.

"On the ground, now!" James said as Logan silently obeyed. The young officer separated the Alligator's legs with his foot before taking of his own pants. Logan tried hard to keep himself quiet longing for James to screw him inside that holding cell. And so he did. James plunged his dick inside Logan with one powerful thrust while holding the criminal's mouth shut with his other hand to keep him from producing any sound. "This is the way you like it, don't you? We both know you do. Well, take it you delinquent."

James started moved his hips back and forth with an animalistic speed. This hurt like hell, but it turned Logan on even more. After a few thrusts, this pain began to turn into pleasure as James kept on hitting his prostate over and over again. The young cop had never been so violent in his life. Only Logan could wake this wild part of himself.

"Get up!" James said pulling his cock out and Logan silently obeyed. The officer took hold of the robber's thighs and lifted him off the floor. Logan instinctively wrapped his legs around James' waist for support. Then all of a sudden he felt the flesh of his back hit the cold cell bars before a loud grunt came out of his mouth. James smashed their lips together to silent him and get a taste of those delicious lips. He felt his soul burn as their tongues danced. And when they parted, James seemed to come back to his real character. "Who are you? And why do I feel so weak when you are close to me?"

"I'm your deepest desire… I'm the thing that's missing in your life. And you're my primitive man." Logan whispered and it was enough for James to enter the Alligator's body once again. James slammed into the other man enough for the bars to make marks and bruises on Logan's back. The robber moved his mouth towards James' shoulder and bit it until he tasted blood. "Yeah… Bang me officer. I'm almost there." After a few seconds Logan and James came at the same time. The cop felt his chest being covered by the Alligator's seed as his own painted Logan's insides.

When it was over, they kissed one last time before James pulled out. And suddenly, the pretty cop started feeling dizzy. Logan's image started getting darker and darker until he fell on the cold floor of that cell.

~BTR~

"_You've got a heart of gold / A perfect original…__"_ Carlos sang while walking inside the station. He and James were always the first one to arrive there to work, but since the Hispanic officer couldn't find his friend at home, he thought that maybe he was already there. And on the way to their desk, something called his attention inside the holding cell. When he got a closer look, he realized it was… "James!" He yelled running inside that room worrying for his partner. He knelled down and shook James' body as in a way to wake him up. "C'mon man, say something!"

"Hn?" James opened his eyes and found Carlos looking at him with a terrified expression. He moved his arm, but soon found out that he was cuffed to one of the cell bars. "What the…"

"Dude, who did this to you?" Carlos asked reaching out to find thee keys of the handcuffs in James' pants. After he was free, the pretty cop knew he could trust Carlos and decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't know how to put it into words, but… I did this to myself. But I wasn't alone last night. I slept with the Alligator."

* * *

**OMG what will happen now?!**

**Next chapter: More dangerous encounters for Jagan and Kenlos.**

**Follow, favorite and review if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you next chapter,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat. =3**


End file.
